


Dragon Taming

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, club!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sees someone he fancies at a club. Harry introduces them and advises Draco to watch what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Taming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> who_la_hoop put a bee in my creative bonnet the other day when we were talking about HP fanfic, slash, het, and Charlie Weasley. She insisted that Charlie would be a perfect match for Pansy Parkinson. Unable to resist the challenge, I wrote this story. And since I can't not play with at least a couple of the boys, it's also got Harry/Draco.
> 
> **Beta:** Meri Oddities

"Who's that?" Charlie Weasley nudged Bill. Even sitting next to his brother, Charlie was just about yelling to be heard over the music throbbing through the nightclub.

"Who?" Bill looked around, thinking that his brother could have been just a little bit more helpful. Maybe even suggested the gender of the person he wanted him to identify. Salome's was packed, just like it had been every other Thursday night that Charlie had dragged him away from Fleur and Victoire. Getting out was all well and good, but he'd rather stay home with his family. Bill had come to terms with that discovery. He just wished Charlie would get it too.

"Her. Over in the corner, leaning against that pillar." Charlie huffed an exasperated sigh when Bill didn't respond. "Next to Malfoy."

That name, of course, drew Harry's attention away from his drink and the conversation with George, Angelina, Ron, and Hermione. "Draco's here?"

"Over there. With her." Charlie leaned across the table, so he could hear Harry. "The lovely bit in black lace and leather. You know her?"

"Parkinson," Harry said. "Pansy." The gleam in his green eyes was visible even in the club's low lighting. "Want to meet her?"

"Yeah." Charlie stood up. The scrape of his chair against the floor was loud in the quieter interlude between songs. When Harry paused to drain his glass, Charlie said, "Tonight would be good."

"Wait." Harry came around to Charlie's side of the table. Even after an hour or so in the club, Harry's dark hair was still more tousled than messy. He was in Muggle dress tonight: jeans worn until they were tight and soft, a collarless green shirt open at the neck. Pushing Charlie back from the table, Harry smirked, "Can't let you go in unprepared. She's even more particular than Malfoy about some things. And even worse about hiding everything behind a bit of aggro, just so you know."

Better and better, Charlie thought. He relaxed, hands hanging loosely at his side, most of his weight on his left leg, and let Harry sort him out.

"You've got a great body, might as well show it off," Harry explained as he tucked Charlie's white shirt into his leather trousers and loosened the laces to reveal a bit of chest hair. "And this, will definitely get her attention." he said, tweaking the twisted gold torc that Khasefenah gifted Charlie for saving her dragonet.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the improvements. I know I do." Bill said.

"Keep out of this, you." Charlie smiled. "Too many cooks and all that rot."

Bill smiled back and lifted his drink in a mock toast.

"She'll like these too." Harry rolled Charlie's sleeves up to his elbows, displaying the freckled and burn-scarred skin above the elaborate dragon hide bracers on his forearms. Finally, Harry released Charlie's hair from its tail to hang down his back, tucking a loose strand behind the ear with a baby dragon claw twined through the cartilage. He stepped back to admire his work. "You'll do. C'mon then."

They wended their way across to the other side of the cavernous room, dodging tables, drunks, dancers, and other obstacles with the ease of seekers used to chasing a snitch. When they got most of the way there, Charlie grabbed Harry's arm and drew him into the space between a pillar and the wall. Harry tilted his head and waited for Charlie to explain.

"Only going to say this once, but you know where I'll be if you need to talk. The others," he jerked his head back at the table filled with Weasleys, "they're mostly just ordinary folk who got caught up in something extraordinary. These days they're looking to settle back down, find themselves a good job and a girl who suits. Even George, now that Fred isn't around to drag him out of his shell."

"I've noticed."

"You, though, you're more like me than them. A bit restless, seeking something that's more of a handful." Charlie rubbed a palm against his jaw, slid his hand around to tug on the nape of his neck. "Just don't let them persuade you to settle with them, yeah? You and our Ginny were a bad idea from the beginning. You'd suck the breath and life out of each other until you're living in a cottage in the arse-end of nowhere, flooing to a job that bores the shite out of you, and telling yourselves that the kids made it all worthwhile."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Charlie silenced him with a thick finger over his lips.

"She's happier with that Neville bloke she just dragged off dancing, though she'd send him arse over teakettle if you so much as look at her sideways. After that last battle, he's got enough of the hero for her." Shifting his weight to the other foot, Charlie turned Harry until his back was to Charlie's front and they were facing Malfoy's group. "Now that lot, your Malfoy and his friend Pansy, they're how I like my men and women: just enough of a challenge to make the effort of taming 'em worthwhile."

"You can't have him." Harry leaned back against Charlie, and turned his head just enough to reinforce the words with a possessive glare.

"No worries. Your dragon's not the one's caught my eye tonight. Though, if things work out with herself and you're both willing, the four of us could have a lot of fun."

"Mmmm." Flashing a grin at Charlie, Harry headed off. "Let's get you set up then."

"Alright." Charlie threw his head back and laughed. He caught up with Harry just in time for them to reach Malfoy's table together.

"About time, Potter. I thought you'd never get here." Draco was sprawled in a chair, elegant in skin-tight black and silver grey. His white-blond hair hung loose around his shoulders. He idly twirled a stemmed goblet in his fingers.

"Got here though, didn't I"? Harry leaned down and kissed Draco lightly. "Besides, I brought a friend."

Draco looked Charlie up and down. "For me?"

"Not tonight. He wants to meet Pansy." Dropping his voice, Harry whispered, "Watch," into Draco's ear and settled back with his hips against the table, one hand toying with Draco's hair, to take his own advice.

"Really?" Pansy stepped away from the pillar. As she moved her lace top exposed a thin strip of her abdomen above a skirt made from strips of soft leather. The black of her shoulder-length hair and clothes contrasted with her pale white skin. The only other colour came from the blood-red ruby that adorned her sternum.

"Really." The slight flare of his nostrils was the only sign of Charlie's increased interest. He slouched with apparent disregard. Left hand on his left hip, he pushed the fingers of his right hand into the pocket of his trousers.

"Well then." Pansy handed her drink off to Draco. She circled around Charlie, hips swaying to the beat of the music. Her hand trailed across his shoulders, through his hair, and over his chest until she stopped in front of him, fingers tangling in the laces of his shirt.

Charlie raised an eyebrow inquiringly and looked into her eyes. Patience, he counselled himself, when he glimpsed the insecurity that underlay her confident approach.

"The hair colour screams Weasley, but the muscles and the clothes aren't the usual weasel fare. Definitely," she released the laces and dragged a red-painted fingernail down to rest on the low-slung waistband of his trousers, "intriguing."

"Charlie," he said and caressed her cheekbone. When she leaned in to his touch, he cupped her face and traced her lips with his finger. The touch of her tongue against his skin sent heat coiling through his belly and down into his groin.

She reached up, pressing her breasts into his chest, and slid a thumb over the dragon claw in his ear. "Oh, now I remember you. You're the one who plays with dragons."

"Right now, I'm more interested in playing with you." Charlie turned his head sideways and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Lovely," she purred, undulating her hips against his.

"Bravissimo." The slow clapping of Draco's hands almost broke them apart, but Charlie held on to Pansy's wrist, pulled her close against him until she slipped her free arm around his waist and let him take some of her weight.

Harry was half-sitting on the table, one foot on the floor, the other resting on the chair between Draco's thighs. "You planning to stay here and dance or are you heading out?"

"Lady's choice." Charlie glanced down at Pansy.

"Out, definitely. Although I have to warn you; my place isn't exactly private or quiet when my roommate's home." She glared at Draco.

"I don't see a problem," Draco drawled, running a hand up the inside of Harry's leg.

"Me neither," Harry said. "Since I'm leaving with Pansy's roommate, it seems only fair that she spends the night with my house guest."

"Wonderful plan." Charlie kissed Pansy, teasing her lush bottom lip with his teeth and tongue, before wrapping his arms around her and apparating home.

~fin~


End file.
